This invention relates generally to the field of footwear and more specifically to a clock sandal.
Footwear known as sandals are well known. One sub-class of sandals are called flip-flops. These type of sandals are constructed of a flexible sole plate and a pair of straps that join at the front of the sole plate to form a single strap where the space between wearer's big toe and second toe can retain the strap and thereby hold the sandal onto the wearer's foot.
Flip-flop type sandals are often worn by people when going to the beach. During these occasions it is often necessary to carry items such as a time keeping device or keys. However, bathing suits and other beach attire often do not have pockets and having to carry a separate tote bag can also be inconvenient. Others have attempted to address this problem. For example, R. Lewis in her U.S. Pat. No. 7,028,422 discloses a slipper type shoe that includes a thin compartment to carry paper money or the like. D Weitzner in her U.S. Pat. No. 3,328,900 discloses an under the shoe sole plate that can be lifted to reveal a compartment for holding small items. And J Patrikios in his patent D370,112 discloses a show that includes a time piece built into the side of the shoe.
However there are deficiencies in the prior art because none of the previous patents discloses both a generous storage department accessible from the top heal portion of a flip-flop type sandal as well as a time keeping device built into the top portion of the sandal that can be easily read by the wearer while the sandals are in use by the wearer.